1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to work tables, particularly test tables, and most particularly to breadboard test tables used for conducting research and testing of optical fibers and cables.
2. The Prior Art
Work tables, and particular test tables used for supporting optical fibers and cables and test equipment associated with research and experimentation relative thereto, known as breadboard tables, are well known. Such tables, which normally provide a large horizontal metal top surface containing a regular pattern of threaded holes for fixedly attaching the necessary equipment thereon, can be heavy and rigid in construction, or of the floating type (Newport Table).
Research utilizing such tables is usually conducted in labs where space can be at a premium. At the same time, the number of optical fibers or cables under investigation at any one time can be large, and the associated equipment for each fiber or cable, e.g., clamps, meters, sensors, etc., can occupy much space. These is always a need and desire to make better use of the available space in the lab so as to facilitate the research work.